Apologies
by Nanase Kei
Summary: Desculpas são como folhas secas caídas no outono, jogadas ao vento. Simples palavras murmuradas sem emoção. Inúteis, desnecessárias, e impressionantemente belas.
1. Chapter 1

_**Prólogo – Deus.**_

Akito estendeu a mão e a abriu. Pétalas brancas caíram.

A flor despedaçada jazia sozinha num canto do quarto. Akito costumava deixá-la florescer apenas para ter o prazer de arrancar-lhe as pétalas depois. Aquilo podia entretê-la por horas, observar todo o trabalho da flor destruído por uma simples vontade sua, um mero capricho. Mas não naquele dia.

Naquele dia, as pétalas caíram acompanhadas. Por lágrimas.

Lágrimas de alguém que desejava um novo _começo_. Mas, para um começo, é preciso um final.

O final é sempre a parte mais difícil. Mas também é a mais necessária, e disso Akito tinha certeza. Um final era doloroso, mas necessário. Principalmente para eles. E, por isso, Akito decidiu procurar este final. Para _eles_. Para os doze signos, seu Deus, e para o vínculo que os unia, através de lágrimas e sangue.


	2. O Boi

**O Boi**

Akito levantou-se, enxugando as lágrimas. Bastava de lamentações. Aquilo era necessário, ela sabia que era, sabia desde o momento em que declarara aos doze que era uma mulher e se desculpara com todos. Ela vira nos olhares a desconfiança, o medo, e nunca o pleno perdão.

Mas ela também sabia que o perdão nunca seria pleno. Ela sabia que, pelo menos em seu caso, ele estava quebrado, separado em treze partes. E Akito sabia que juntá-las jamais passaria de um sonho. Mas queria consegui-las, queria ter as peças do perdão que sempre sonhara.

Desejava, na verdade, que o perdão fosse como as contas de um colar cujo nó se abrira. Assim, dependeria apenas dela juntá-lo.

* * *

_-Hatsuharu. Hatsuharu... Que nome estranho._

_Ele encarou-a._

_-É o meu nome._

_Akito riu._

_-Você é estranho._

* * *

Caminhoucom passos lentos pela rua. A vergonha pelo que teria de fazer queimava em seu rosto, mas Akito sabia que já não lhe restavam opções.

A vergonha não era apenas pelas lembranças que atropelavam sua mente, nem pela falta de escolhas, mas pela certeza de que ela mesma acabara com cada uma de suas saídas. Que ela as arrancara, destruíra, e as largara sem se importar, da mesma forma como fazia com aquelas pétalas. 

O ritmo de sua caminhada diminuíra conforme Akito se aproximava de seu destino. Ao sair da sede dos Souma, os passos eram rápidos e decididos. Com o tempo, porém, as lembranças começaram a vir à tona e, a cada uma, sua velocidade diminuía. Quando estava à frente da casa, suas pernas já não se mexiam mais. Akito engoliu em seco e obrigou-se a continuar, mas não conseguiu sair do lugar. Sentia um tipo de atmosfera ao redor do lugar, algo que a afastava. Mas aquilo não era exatamente uma novidade. 

Os treze sempre tiveram algo que ela não poderia compreender. Não vínculos, não uma maldição, mas sangue. Sangue ligava os membros da família Souma uns aos outros, mas nunca foi suficiente para ligá-la a eles. E Akito sabia que ela sempre esteve de fora daquilo, sempre esteve de fora do que a maioria chamava de _família. _

Estava a ponto de recuar quando lembrou-se de que não havia como. Se recuasse naquele momento, nunca mais seria capaz de retornar. E o verdadeiro vínculo estaria sempre distante dela, da mesma forma como ela afastara aqueles que não compartilhavam de sua maldição.

Ela respirou fundo e deu um passo a frente. Mas os outros nunca foram necessários. A porta da casa já estava aberta e, nela, aquele que Akito sempre tachou de tolo.

* * *

_-Você é cômico, Hatsuharu. Você é cômico em sua tolice. Parece nunca saber o que está a sua volta... Não importa o que aconteça._

_O garoto a sua frente limitava-se a observá-la, inclinando ligeiramente a cabeça. E Akito nunca soube interpretar o que diziam seus olhos, mas ela nunca tivera interesse em permanecer encarando-os por muito tempo. Eles eram descartáveis, o olhar inteiro era descartável, como ele próprio._

_Ela soltou uma risada cruel e tocou o braço do menino, que a afastou sem expressão._

_-Pare com isso. Eu não gosto disso. – ele disse, encarando-a com um olhar que nada dizia. E Akito soube que, mesmo que ela jamais pudesse entender o que aqueles olhos diziam, eles a machucariam da mesma forma. Como sempre fizeram._

* * *

-Akito? – ele perguntou. – O que faz aqui?

Ele parecia estar a ponto de sair, mas a visão da matriarca o fez mudar de idéia. Sentou-se no chão e apoiou a cabeça no joelho, sem desviar o olhar dela.

Akito nunca ficava muito tempo observando-o. Ele a machucava. Hatsuharu era o reflexo do que ela nunca conseguiria ser.

Encarou o chão, e ficou horrorizada ao descobrir o próprio medo. Abraçou-se e engoliu em seco.

-Eu... Eu queria... Será que eu poderia falar com você um minuto? – amaldiçoou-se por soar tão insegura, e sentiu-se patética. Mas a revelação de seus motivos foi o suficiente para que Akito levantasse a cabeça, e pudesse encarar o jovem a sua frente.

Surpreendendo até mesmo a si própria, Akito percebeu que não estava mais com medo. Ele também sabia o que ela queria dizer. E, pela primeira vez, ele não a encarava. Akito percebeu o por quê; ele estava refletindo. E ela sabia que em seus olhos viriam a resposta.

Mas Akito nunca soube interpretar as respostas de Hatsuharu. Isso a fazia sentir-se extremamente tola, o fato dela precisar que ele expressasse o que pensava em palavras. Mas ele sempre o fazia. 

Hatsuharu era tão entranho. Tão sem maldade, tão sem veneno, tão sem capacidade para sorrisos irônicos e respostas ambíguas. Tão honesto. Tão simples. Tão o oposto dela.

-Não. – ele respondeu, encarando-a. Akito notou que seus olhos estavam tristes. – Eu... – ele pareceu procurar a palavra ideal. -Tô confuso. Não sei o que pensar. Mas... – ele a encarou. – Eu ainda não quero falar com você. Não ainda.

Akito não se entristeceu. Apenas virou-se e preparou-se para caminhar de volta a sede dos Souma. Ela já fizera sua parte. Era a vez dele. E era gratificante pensar que não tinha responsabilidade por aquilo. Era uma decisão de Hatsuharu, apenas dele. E, até que ele a tomasse, Akito poderia respirar aliviada.

-Volte amanhã. – pediu Hatsuharu. – Talvez eu consiga falar com você lá.

* * *

Akito voltou. E, desta vez, não houveram palavras. Apenas um longo silêncio.

Akito sabia que aquele silêncio era a recusa. E ela virou-se para ir embora, mais uma vez.

Hatsuharu não disse nada. Mas não havia o que dizer.

Era um perdão negado, apenas isso.

* * *

No terceiro dia, Akito não precisou ir. 

Hatsuharu apareceu na sede dos Soumas, e junto com ele, parte do perdão com que sonhara. Não todo, apenas uma migalha insignificante. Mas, para Akito, fez toda a diferença.

-O que você queria falar? – ele perguntou.

Akito abriu a boca para responder-lhe. E a fechou. E tornou a abrir. E tornou a fechar.

O que ela _poderia _dizer?

'_Me desculpe'_? Como aquilo soaria hipócrita! Ela o atormentara por anos, ofendera-o incessantemente, machucou quem ele amava e agora lhe pedia _desculpas_? Quão patética uma pessoa poderia ser? Akito certamente era a resposta para esta pergunta.

'_Sinto muito'_? Só se sentisse por ela mesma! Como seria ridículo ouvir a causa do sofrimento falando algo assim! 

Akito notou que ele ainda a encarava. '_Dane-se_', pensou, apática. '_Eu não tenho mais nada a perder mesmo.'_

-Você é estranho, Hatsuharu. – ela repetiu as palavras que lhe dissera anos antes, quando os dois ainda eram crianças. – Você é estranho... E verdadeiro. Talvez por causa disso, seja quase uma necessidade mentir para você. Você não é comum. _É estúpido_. E é único nestes defeitos. Eu queria... Ser assim. – desejou que não tivesse corado. Desejou correr dali, mas já era tarde. – Por causa disso... Por causa disso, você me dava raiva. Você me dava raiva porque era o que eu sempre quis ser. E então... – ela mordeu o lábio inferior. Deuses, como aquilo era constrangedor! – Então, eu te falei a verdade. Falei com as palavras erradas. Não se iluda, Hatsuharu, você _é_ tolo. E é sábio em sua tolice. Sábio porque nota as coisas mais triviais. E sábio porque dá a elas a importância que merecem. Eu queria ser estranha assim também. Eu... Eu era comum, eu sempre fui comum. Por causa disso, me agarrei ao que me fazia _especial_... Você sabe, o vínculo. Aquela era a única coisa... – tremeu de terror ao constatar que estava a ponto de chorar. – A única coisa que me fazia importante. Eu nunca fui importante para mais ninguém. E, quando meu pai morreu, eu desejei... Eu desejei não ter que encarar aquela mulher sozinha. Eu desejei não _precisar_ encarar aquela mulher sozinha. Eu pensei que... Se eu fosse diferente, talvez ela não me odiasse. Se ela realmente entendesse... Se ela realmente achasse... Que eu era especial. Que eu era diferente. Eu queria... – ela engoliu em seco. Corria um grande risco ao admitir o que estava prestes a dizer. – _Eu queria ser como você._ – ela agora já não conseguia levantar mais a cabeça. As palavras saíam atropeladas de sua boca e sua visão estava ficando turva. Akito percebeu que estava entrando em desespero. – Eu queria ser _diferente, especial_... E estranha. _Como você_.

Pronto. Ela havia falado. E recebera silêncio. Silêncio era sua resposta. A primeira. A segunda foram risadas.

-Caramba... – Hatsuharu ria alto, como se nunca tivesse ouvido nada parecido. Então, respirou fundo e falou normalmente, sorrindo tranqüilo. – Eu não tava esperando por isso. Sabe... É esquisito pensar assim. 

Akito arregalou os olhos. Hatsuharu era realmente _muito estranho_.

-Eu sempre tive você meio que na conta de um irmãozinho. No início, não me importava muito com o que você fazia. Até saber do Yuki. – Ele parou de sorrir. Seus olhos faiscavam com a lembrança, e Akito mordeu o lábio inferior. Ele não pareceu se importar. – Acho que foi aí que eu passei a achar errado tudo aquilo. A maldição, esse papo todo de Deus... Acho que foi só aí que eu entendi o quanto aquilo tudo era cruel. E o quanto você era. – ele falava tudo aquilo como se fosse um passado muito distante, e nada importante. Akito não se surpreendeu. Hatsuharu tinha o dom de brincar com as palavras e fazê-las soarem de forma completamente diferente de seu significado original. – Eu ainda estou com raiva. Eu ainda fico magoado quando lembro... Mas com o tempo, eu espero, isso vai passar. Pelo menos, agora eu consigo olhar pra você sem sentir vontade de te espancar até a morte. – Akito riu de repente, quase esquecendo que ele falava com ela. Hatsuharu sorriu calmo enquanto a observava.

-Então... – ela se levantou. – Eu já estou indo. 

Hatsuharu a encarou por alguns segundos antes de dizer, com a voz suave:

-É perto daqui. Na próxima rua, a segunda casa. Tem um jardim.

Akito olhou-o confusa, ao que ele simplesmente disse:

-A casa de Kisa. Você vai até lá, não é? – e sorriu. 

Akito saiu da casa. A primeira parte do perdão lhe fora concedida e, naquele momento, Akito sentiu-se parte de outro vínculo. Este vínculo também envolvia os Souma, e também era ligado através do sangue. _Família_. E Akito experimentou a sensação de fazer parte de uma. Um sorriso ocupou seus lábios, e ela voltou a caminhar pela rua.

* * *

N/A: E sim, eu _sofri _pra escrever esse capítulo. Sofri muuuuuito e não fiquei inteiramente satisfeita. Por quê o Haru tem que ser tão difícil de caracterizar, hein? ¬¬ Por quê a Akky tem que ser uma personagem tão complicada? Por quê a Takaya-sensei não pôde explorar mais a relação dos dois pra eu não ter que inventar tudo? E por quê _eu_ tenho que ser tão exigente comigo mesma? O capítulo não está _tão _ruim assim, vai! _/leva tomatada/ _Eu gostei! _/morre por uma kunai/_

Mas enfim... Antes que vocês perguntem, a fic não é Haru/Akito, pelo amor de Merlin! Mas eu pretendo, sim,focar na relação dela com os treze e o que ela deve pensar de cada um. Se alguém quiser saber a ordem dos capítulos, é só ver os signos e os meses do ano. Haru é de janeiro, então decidi começar por ele.

Anyway, aos comentários...

**Srta Abracadabra**: Pretendo atacar MUITOS fandons ainda, minha cara!o/ A Akky é uma personagem com a qual eu tenho uma relação meio estranha, digamos assim. Vivo momentos de simpatia e puro ódio com ela. UAHAUSHAUSHAUS. As únicas mulheres de Furuba que eu odeio mesmo são a Kagura e a Kimi... De resto, ou nada contra ou adoro x) Mas eu sou uma pessoa muuuuuuito fã-girl de Fruits Basket, então...x)

**Lady Murder**: E aqui está!o/ Espero que goste!

E aqui eu encerro... No próximo capítulo, teremos Kisa!o/


End file.
